Wiederkehrende Themen
Tiere * Ein Hai schwimmt in Folge 2.02 Treibholz an Sawyer vorbei, als dieser kurzzeitig vom kaputten Floß ins Wasser fällt. An der Schwanzflosse des Hais erkennt man ein Dharma Zeichen. siehe Tiere Schwarz und Weiß siehe Schwarz und Weiß Brüder * Alexander und Clifford Widmore (Bad Twin) * Charlie und Liam Pace * Mr. Eko und Yemi * Desmond ist die meiste Person, die jemanden mit "bruder" anredet. * Der falsche Henry Gale zeichnete die Karte zu dem balloon auf dem Titel des Romans The Brothers Karamazov. * Claire's Sohn heißt Aaron. Aaron war der ältere Sohn von Moses. Krebs * Viele Charaktere sind von Krebs betroffen; ** Am offensichtlichsten Rose. ** Zusätzlich , Thomas (Claire's Ex-Freund), Diane Janssen (Kate's Mutter), Gayle Harrington (von einem LOST Roman), Peter Thompson (von the LOST experience), und (unoffensichtlich), ein Charakter in Walt's comic aus der 1. Staffel. * Es ist anzumerken, das Krebserkrankte mit ziemlicher sicherheit sterben werden. Mit anderen Worten, Leute die an Krebs leiden, wissen, das sie bald sterben werden. Kinder siehe Kinder Deceptions and Cons see Deceptions and Cons Träume und Visionen siehe Träume und Visionen Economics see Economics Augen * Die erste Episode und viele der folgenden starteten mit dem BLick auf ein Auge eines Charakters: ** Jack in "1.01 Gestrandet, Teil 1" (Rechtes Auge) ** Locke in "1.04 Wildschweinjagd" (Rechtes Auge) ** Jack als Kind in "1.05 Das weiße Kaninchen" (Rechtes Auge) ** Claire in "1.10 Volkszählung" (Rechtes Auge) ** Sun in "1.06 Die Höhle" (Linkes Auge) ** Jin in "1.17 In Translation" (Rechtes Auge) ** Boone's in "1.13 Gefühl und Verstand"(Linkes Auge) ** Sawyer als Kind in "1.16 Outlaws" (Linkes Auge) ** Michael in "1.14 Eisbär" (Linkes Auge) ** Aaron in "1.23 Exodus, Teil 1" (Linkes Auge) ** Desmond in "2.01 Glaube und Wissenschaft" (Linkes Auge) ** Juliet in "3.01 A Tale of Two Cities" (Linkes Auge) * Der 2. Track des Offizellen Lost Soundtracks heißt 'The Eyeland' . * Ein Glasauge wurde in der Pfeil-Station gefunden. * Sayid drohte Sawyer's Auge zu "nehmen". * Auf Charlie's Tattoo steht: "Living is Easy with Eyes Closed"; ein Zitat des Beatles-Stücks "Strawberry Fields Forever". * Jack diagnostiziert Sawyers Kopfschmerzen als Symptom von Weitsichtigkeit. Von da an trägt Sawyer eine Brille, sobald er etwas liest. * In Claire's Traum, taucht Locke mit einem weißen und einem schwarzen Auge auf. * Locke hat eine Narbe über seinem rechten Auge durch den Absturtz, die man 2 Monate danach immernoch sieht. Angst Specifically; * Fear of the Sickness (especially by Danielle Rousseau). * Fear of 'the end of the world', related to pushing the button (specifically by Locke, Desmond, Eko, and to a lesser, more ambiguous extent by Jack and Hurley) * The Monster (or the Security System, "the black smoke", Cerberus); notable exceptions are Locke and Eko. * The Numbers; ** Hurley is mortally afraid of the numbers, due to what he perceives as the unreasonable amount of bad luck they have brought him. ** Leonard also seems to be very afraid of them. * The Others * The safety of Aaron (especially by Charlie). * Wild animals, like the polar bear. Spiele siehe Spiele Heilende Wirkung siehe heilende Wirkung Halves/Pairs Some story elements seem to involve pairs, or the idea of two halves coming together. * The passengers from the two halves of the plane are reunited. * The two halves of the training film are spliced together when Mr. Eko brings the missing part of the film from the other side of the island. * Rose and Bernard are reunited. * At a more abstract level, reason and faith. Hoarding * Hurley stashed food for his own consumption. * Sawyer collects weapons, medicines, books and whatever else catches his interest. * Charlie hid several of the Virgin Mary figurines with heroin inside them. see also: Economics Isolation * Separate groups (Losties, Tailies) finding each other. * Separate relationships (Jack, Hurley, Locke, Sawyer, et al.) that aren't what they seem. * Occupants of the swan have spent long periods of time in isolation from contact with the outside world. * The idea that the Island is cut off somehow from the rest of the world. ** It cannot be found (as suggested by the fake Henry Gale). ** It is not possible to leave by simply sailing away, for example (demonstrated by Desmond's failed escape attempt). Leben und Tod see Leben und Tod Fehlende Körperteile * Ray Mullens right arm. * Dr. Marvin Candle's left arm. * Montand lost his arm in the Dark Territory. * During Boone's vision in "Hearts and Minds", Shannon is killed by the Monster and among her injuries, she's missing her right arm. * Martha Toomey's leg, lost in a car accident allegedly caused by the Numbers. * Jack had intended to amputate Boone's leg to save his life. * Hibbs' left ring finger (unconfirmed). * Nathan was to lose his finger if he didn't "talk" in the pit. * Someone on the Island is likely missing an eye, as the Tailies found a glass eye at the Arrow station. ** The Australian police detective in "Hearts and Minds" may be wearing a glass eye. * Locke sacrifices his kidney to (in his mind) save his father, Anthony Cooper. * The Statue found by Sayid, Jin and Sun consists of a single, four-toed left foot, wearing a sandal. * Vincent's possible namesake, the Dutch artist Van Gogh, cut off his own left ear. Das nächste Leben * Nadia leaves a message to Sayid reading, "You'll find me in the next life, if not in this one." * At the stadium, before he leaves, Desmond tells Jack "I'll see you in another life, yeah?" ** He says the same to Locke in the Hatch before going to activate the fail-safe. * Charlotte Malkin apparently returns from the dead after drowning and meets Eko at the airport with a message from his deceased brother, Yemi. ** Whether she actually returned from the dead is disputed; both she and her mother claim she did, but her father says this claim was invented. * Jack resuscitated Rose at the crash site. * When the Pilot becomes animated, Jack and Kate are startled, as if he had come back to life. * Charlie was hung by Ethan, died and was apparently brought back to life by Jack. He appears to have no memory of anything that he may have experienced while dead. * Dave also says "See you in another life" to Hurley before jumping off the cliff. * Ana Lucia appears to Eko in a dream just after she dies. The fact that she starts to bleed at the end of the dream at a time that Eko couldn't know she'd been shot indicates that it's a genuine from-beyond-the-grave vision. Die Zahlen * Die Zahlen sind überall. Parent Issues see Parent Issues Philosophie * Several characters share names with famous philosophers: ** Boone Carlyle - Scottish philosopher Thomas Carlyle ** Danielle Rousseau - Swiss-French philosopher Jean-Jacques Rousseau ** Desmond Hume - Scottish philosopher David Hume ** John Locke - 17th century English philosopher of the same name *** A first-season episode, "Tabula Rasa", was named after a thesis developed by John Locke. *** Anthony Cooper, Locke's biological father, is named for Anthony Ashley Cooper, a 17th century English politician who was the patron of the actual John Locke. Locke was credited with saving Cooper following a liver operation. Schwangerschaften ''siehe Schwangerschaften Regen siehe Regen Relationship Issues See Relationship Issues Religion und Ideologien siehe Religion und Ideologien